1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to subsurface well equipment and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for simultaneously setting two production tubings in a well having at least one lateral well bore.
2. Description of the Related Art
To make production of hydrocarbons more economical, it has become commonplace for oil and gas companies to drill and complete one or more lateral, or branch, well bores, each extending from a main wellbore running to the earth's surface. After the main and lateral well bores have been drilled, the standard prevailing practice is to complete the lateral and main wells separately. This requires separate trips into the well to set the necessary tools and production tubing, each trip resulting in significant costs in time and money. The present invention has been developed to reduce these costs. As will be explained below, in broad terms, the present invention achieves this objective by doing in one trip what heretofore has been done in two.